I Miss You: A PucKurt Oneshot
by OneMillionKisses21
Summary: Kurt came bck from Dalton after a tramuatic incident. Its valentines day and love is in the air. Puck finally shows Kurt how he feels. Rated T for Implied Sexual Acts, and minor language.


Kurt Hummel was leaving Dalton Academy for the last time, looking at the vines running up the buildings, the brown brick walls, and the elegance it held that Kurt found uniquely similar to himself. Putting the last of his bags into the back of his father's car, he looked at the castle like building and gave it one last wavering smile holding back a tear that threatened to break through his eye restraints. He couldn't help but be sentimental at all the memories he had made in his short 5 month stay at the private boarding school, all the fun times and fun-yet creatively stifling- people he met there. His first day of school there in October with Blaine, Regional's with Blaine, Snowball fights in January and December with Blaine. But now it was February, February 13th to be exact, and there was no more him and Blaine. Blaine had made that clear to him last night in the commons that were anything but common. Shaking the horrible memory from his mind, Kurt got into his father's car and drove away from his former life and back towards the life he missed/yearned for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Burt Hummel= Best Dad Ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Burt Hummel could tell there was something wrong with his son, but he also knew Kurt wasn't one to shoulder his feelings onto others so he decided to let his son stew in his emotions for a bit. He turned the radio on to one of those mindless stations that played the same "new" songs all day. He faintly recognized the song on the radio as Teenage Daydream or something of the sort and was surprised when Kurt turned the radio off. Burt was clueless but knew Kurt would talk when he was ready. So for the rest of the drive it was pure silence. Nothing but the sounds of the car to block out the eery silence all around them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N.P. 3 K.H.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noah "Puck" Puckerman had took it pretty hard when Kurt Hummel left McKinley for Dalton. He became more and more aggressive and had even gone and beat up Karofsky to try to make the rage go away, but that hadn't helped at all. All that landed him was with a pair of bloody knuckles, and a black eye from when Azimio had managed to get the crazy Jewish boy off Karofsky. Nobody was around when it happened so other than the bruises both boys had there were no other consequences. Puck's hated the ass wipe as much as anyone person could hate another, without killing them(though he wanted to). The reason he felt this way was because it was all Karofsky's fault that the boy he had fallen in love with had left the school.

Nobody had known about this deep dark secret of Puck's and that's the way he liked it. He didn't like people in his business. So what if he like guys? Its not liked it really matters. It doesn't affect anyone but him, and the guy he loves. So that's when he felt the utmost respect for Kurt. He was s brave to be the open person he was, enduring countless public humiliations yet still being a mostly nice person. So imagine Puck's surprise when Monday February 14th Kurt Hummel shows up for school at McKinley high.  
It was valentines day and the entire school was covered in red, pink, and white. Hearts decorating the whole school, along with happy couples. When Puck showed up for school he figured it would be another pointless day full of stupid lessons, stupid people, and glee practice. He walked into the school with his usual swagger, acting like he owned the place. Brittany and Santana ,linked in pinkies, walked up to him all smiles. "Hey Ladies!" he said wriggling an eyebrow at the attractive girls.  
"Puck I made you something!" Brittany said handing Puck a crudely made card. It looked as though a first grader had made it, covered in glitter, and crayon coloring. On the front were two stick figures one with a blonde ponytail and a red and white dress on. The other a smiling boy with a small strip of dark brown Mohawk down the center of the stick figures head. The front page read "Happy Valentines Day" he opened it and there was a pink heart with the words "Me + You+ Santana= Awesomeness. Love Brittany" in its center.

Puck chuckled to himself and gave the two girl his best smile saying "HELL YEAH" with his eyes. If he couldn't be with man he wanted to be with he might as well spend it in the company of two beautiful cheerios. Santana just looked at him, lollipop in her mouth, in a very seductive way. But then it was Mercedes who actually spoke loudly from behind the trio. Well not so much speaking but more of a shrill screaming sound. Everyone in the hallway turned to look at the commotion and saw none other than Kurt Hummel walk through the doors in his best diva walk. "the gay guys back?" Santana said more questionably than a statement. Pucks smile actually grew in size in seeing the boy he loved. He had on a pair of expensive looking dark gray jeans, a black sweater white jacket combo, a pair of costly sunglasses, and some very clean high-tops on. "All in all, Kurt looks hot" Puck thought smiling bigger, a little twitch growing down his body and landing in his groin region.

Puck wanted to go up to the smaller boy and talk to him, but decided against it not wanting to seem strange for breaking the social norm. He resolved himself to just talking to him in glee club today, which hopefully he would rejoin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~K.H.+N.P.=?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt Hummel walked into McKinley high for the first time in months and was instantly greeted by his best friend. Mercedes Jones was probably the only other person in the whole school who was a fabulous as he is, in his opinion. She was wearing a beautiful Dolce & Gabana polo and cardigan set, pink and white, with some black leggings, and black stilettos. She was beautiful as always, and she was pretty excited to see Kurt. She screamed in pure joy causing everyone to look at her and Kurt. "Oh baby boy I've missed you so much!" the big black girl said in excitement. She was so happy to have her best friend back. Kurt just smiled and gave the girl a brief hug, enjoying the comforting embrace she gave him. "This is where I belong" Kurt thought smiling at all those people around him. He saw Puck, Brittany, and Santana looking in his direction so he gave them a small wave to acknowledge their presence.

He didn't know what he felt but it was a small glimmer of hope he felt when he looked at Puck. He shoved the feeling aside, instead letting the memories of yesterday come back to him forcing a wince on his face. Mercedes would've noticed had she not been to happy about Kurt being home again. Kurt had wanted to tell Mercedes everything but didn't want to worry his best friend, but knew he had too. He decided that during glee club he would tell her about the... well almost incident.

Kurt went through the motions of the day, trying to get back into the habit. Everyone was happy to see him. Even Karofsky and Azimio didn't bother him at all on valentines day, and instead chose to torment the nerds instead of Kurt. So when glee practice came around after school he was so happy to see all his old friends. Except when Rachel asked him the inevitable "Why did you come back Kurt?". Everyone just looked at her with faces saying "WTF Rachel?". Kurt just took a deep breath a told his tale.

"Well everyone I came back because well yesterday the guy I was kinda dating almost raped me. I was just hanging out in my room, about to go to dinner when he came into my room smiling. He looked at me with a devilish smirk in his eyes and spoke 'Kurt why don't you and me stay in and... ya know'. He wanted to have sex, but I wasn't ready to go that far with anyone. When I told him that he... he..." Kurt sobbed and tried to finish but tears we're forming in his eyes and he couldn't speak. Nobody did anything for a second until Puck jumped up and grabbed Kurt and wrapped him in a warm, and tight embrace. Mercedes was pissed that Puck beat him to the punch, and was shocked at the fact the handsome football player would sacrifice some of his bad ass points to comfort the gay kid. Kurt looked at Puck through tear stained eyes and looking at each other their lips touched. Kurt's softer one brushing against Pucks rougher more experienced lips. Puck was in love with him and had just kissed him. But they forgot where they were, in the choir room with all there friends around them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ N.P+K.H.=3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Puck opened his eyes and saw that all eyes we're on them. His face instantly reddened as much as it could through his tan skin. He was worried now about what they would say, but he knew that he loved Kurt and would do whatever he had to do to keep his Kurt happy. When Kurt broke their kiss, he felt truly happy like the pain from his life had disappeared when their lips touched. He felt safe, protected, and loved. When Puck got up from his seat and whispered to the band to play a song, Kurt knew it was going to be great. When the music started and Puck started to sing all eyes, still shocked, were on him. "Hello there the angel from my nightmare.." Puck sang the Gothic love song to Kurt showing how he felt when the were separated. Kurt smiled at the song he loved, and was happy when Puck pulled him up to dance with. He loved Noah Puckerman and probably always would, even though they were so different. Puck wanted to always be with Kurt, no matter what happened and would be there with Kurt to prove it.


End file.
